Cursed Cowboy
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Just a thought, but wouldn't it make sense if there was another reason Vaughn had a way with animals? romance
1. Chapter 1

**SweetDreamer92: I swore to myself I wouldn't add any mythical goodies into Harvest Moon stories but now I can't resist. Now before you go running, yes Vaughn has fangs, but no he is not a vampire this is interesting, at least a little, give it a shot.**

**Warnings: AU, altered (lots of stuff), new pairings, adult situations, adult themes, drinking, rape (maybe), abuse, OC's (not important), OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM but if I did, I would have done a fantasy spin off of every game.**

**Enjoy**

**ONE**

Mark smiled at his sister as she moved around the farm, she had been staying with family friends while she learned about farming in Forget-Me-Not Valley. He was happy to see her but he'd been so proud of the money she saved up to upgrade the house. They doubled the amount of crops they produced and soon they would have Gannon build a chicken coop and a barn.

He was older than her but knew his favorite nineteen year old could take care of herself, he looked at his horse, Jase and brushed his mane.

"Soon the family will get bigger you know."

Jase neighed then snorted like he couldn't care less, he looked up as Chelsea peeked in.

"Bro Natalie is here to see you."

He nodded and went to go talk to her, Chelsea giggled as her friend shuffled nervously in front of Mark. She'd pulled Chelsea aside and asked if it would be weird for her to try and get closer to her brother. Chelsea was just happy Natalie stopped picking on Elliot and showed how much she cared about Mark. She hadn't been on the island long but had visited several times and gained her friends easily.

She was perhaps, too easy to get along with of course she'd never been on the island on a Monday or Tuesday. She looked up as she cleaned up the hay when a man walked in he wore a slightly opened black button up and jeans and brown cow boy boots that looked over worked. She watched him walk over to Jase, she thought his white hair was short but she could see it pulled back into a ponytail and kept under his shirt.

That showed he must be used to working with animals, she remembered when Eliza tried to show her the new way she wore her ponytails and Mirabelle's pet lamb had tried to eat her hair. She would have ran and got Mark but saw how Jase responded to the man, Jase was a good horse but he'd never been so calm and friendly with a stranger.

The man looked up and glanced in her direction, she blushed his handsome face and piercing eyes had been hidden by his hair.

"Hi...I'm Chelsea..."

"Mark's sister...right, Vaughn."

He turned away from her and patted Jase's mane before he walked out of the stable, Chelsea watched him go. Mark looked back in and smiled.

"Hey we're done for the day, you want to come to the diner with Natalie and me?"

She glanced at her friend through the small window and smiled then shook her head.

"No you go ahead, I'm gonna go for a walk."

"'Kay, see you around."

He walked off and joined Natalie at the bridge before they disappeared out of sight, sighing she walked outside and went to shower. It was hot, too hot and a nice cold shower was just what she needed. She walked into town and saw Vaughn had put on the rest of his clothes.

_'The cowboy look doesn't work for everyone...but looks like that gorgeous guy perfected it.'_

She blushed and hurried away before he looked up, he scratched his head, he didn't normally bother with listening clearly to the thoughts around him but he never heard anyone think much of his looks. He looked up as Mirabelle appeared to give him his payment.

"Vaughn you should take a breather once in a while we hardly ever see you."

"Thanks but no thanks ma'am, I don't like too many people around."

She sighed as he wandered into the extra bedroom, she had seen him warm up to most of her friends one by one but he still kept to himself. She had known him long enough it was her idea for him to stay there instead of spending his money at the inn. Though it was clear her daughter wasn't his type she wondered why such a handsome guy stayed to himself so much.

That had to be a lonely life.

...

Chelsea counted out the money and saw they had finally saved enough on the side to build on their farm. She walked down to the beach after telling Mark about it, she saw Vaughn and decided not to say anything. He didn't seem like a people person and if he knew Mirabelle she wanted to stay on his good side; after all they needed animals. She knew Gannon was off today but she could still talk to him. He looked up from chopping a bunch of wood.

"Hey Chelsea."

"Hi Gannon, sorry to bother you on your day off but..."

He smirked.

"What do you want me to build?"

"A chicken coop and a barn."

He laughed and walked inside to get his clipboard she smiled as he had her sign her name and list what she wanted. She handed him the payment and he said he would be there tomorrow. With a smile she turned and jumped seeing Vaughn standing there, for once she felt like Pierre, Vaughn towered over her. She was barely 5"4 and he had to be a little taller than 6"0. She looked up.

"Hello Vaughn."

"Planning to get animals?"

"Yeah, Mark had been saving for it when I came here to stay, we finally reached our target amount."

He stared at her.

"Make sure to get high quality brushes and a milker from Mirabelle don't order them from anywhere else."

She nodded and he turned and walked away, she sighed and bent down as her legs felt like gelatin. She felt like she just had a stare down with a bear and just barely won, how could one man be so intimidating?

Vaughn was impressed she was Mark's sister but it didn't seem the little thing could handle farm life she kept his gaze the whole time; without looking away.

...

The next day Gannon came by to work on the coop and would be back the next day for the barn. With the chores done Chelsea went to take a walk and took a ride on Kirk's boat to get to Mushroom Island. She smiled at Wada and Shea but frowned seeing that they looked troubled.

"Hey you guys what's wrong?"

Shea looked at her.

"Hard to hunt. Less wild pigs."

"Wada...worried."

"Hey you guys just need to give them time to breed, you could get fish instead."

Shea seemed intrigued.

"You hunt fish?"

"I have a fishing pole, why don't you use your spear to catch some?"

She watched Shea go to the edge of the water and look for fish, she cocked her head as he watched the water like hungry bear. Then jumped as he stabbed the water, he grinned widely as saw two fish on the spear. Wada cheered, she didn't know they didn't always eat fish but then they hunted far in the woods so it probably never crossed their minds.

"Thank...you."

Wada grinned and tied a feather to her wrist as he went to help Shea, she knew Wada didn't normally come on Tuesday but it had seemed like Shea had been lonely. She wondered if they had a way to reach each other. She walked farther in the trees and started gathering mushrooms.

...

Much later

She jumped hearing a stick snap behind her, she was mostly hidden by the trees and couldn't see the sky. She turned and didn't see anything she turned back and was sure she heard it again, she turned and saw a duck. She relaxed seeing a stick under it's webbed foot.

"You're a little lost aren't you?"

It opened it's beak to quack and something large jumped on it, she watched as it came into view. It was a white tiger but it was nothing like she'd seen in the city zoo, it was larger...much larger she felt far more dwarfed. She watched it swallowed the duck whole and let out a scream as it turned it's bloody teeth toward her.

She dropped the basket of mushrooms and ran away from it, she could practically feel it's breathing as it chased after her. She tripped over an over grown root and fell forward just as two paws landed on each side of her with a thud. She swallowed and dared not to move, she looked forward as her basket was dropped in front her, she swallowed as it took off and faded within the trees. She shakily moved into a sitting position and saw it had collected all the mushrooms and put them back in the basket.

She picked it up and turned to go back the way she came, when she came into view Kirk saw how pale she was and the bloody wound on her knee. He got out of the boat to help her, Mark was still with Natalie when she looked up and noticed Chelsea.

"Mark..."

He turned and ran over to the dock to take her, Kirk didn't know what to tell him Chelsea had been silent the whole time. Mark said good bye to Natalie and took Chelsea home, he made dinner while she showered.

In the bathroom Chelsea snapped out of it and took a breath, she had a right to be shaken but she was also curious. That tiger could have killed her but instead chased after her to return her things to her, wild meat eaters didn't do that. She was glad she wouldn't have to go back, she knew Wada and Shea could take care of themselves.

She made a note to check on them another day anyways.

...

"Are you sure it was a tiger Chels?"

She huffed at her brother.

"Of course I'm sure, bears aren't white and black...and I don't think their as big."

He sprayed the tomatoes and looked at her, he had seen the odd teeth marks so he knew some type of animal had to have helped her. Though it seemed twice as weird to him that something so massive wouldn't harm her.

"Do I need to take a camera and get a picture to prove it to you?"

He shook his head.

"Don't, you said it just ate, I don't want you going and searching for it when you don't know if it's already eaten or not."

She sighed and went to ship whatever was ready to harvest.

...

Ignoring her brother, Chelsea went back to Mushroom Island and headed for Shea's tent, he looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi Chelsea. Tired?"

"Hi Shea...I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Have you ever seen a...tiger around here?"

"As big as my tent?"

She nodded and he smiled.

"That tiger. Guard."

"Is that what is eating all the pigs?"

He tapped his chin.

"Don't think so. Tiger likes big food. Sometimes duck."

She relaxed a bit knowing Shea knew what she was talking about.

"Well, when do you see it last."

"Him."

"It's a male tiger?"

"Territorial. All male animals protect hunting grounds."

"But he shares with you."

Shea laughed.

"I not eat much."

She shrugged, as he answered her previous question.

"Long time ago. Stay away from deep in trees."

She nodded and looked toward the trees, though it made sense that he brought her mushrooms back for her. She wasn't interfering with his hunting, she didn't think she should go back alone but figured it wouldn't be good to take more people with her. She spent her afternoons looking for the tiger, but didn't see it again. She wouldn't give up she needed more than Shea's word to prove she wasn't seeing things.

...

Chelsea was about to give up days later when she found a smaller spring with a small waterfall buried deep behind the trees. She walked over glad she found something, she threw in a flower but when Sephia didn't respond she bent down to sit. She looked up as a little chipmunk took a seat on her boot.

She smiled she had never met any animal more friendly than those that were here and those that had been in the valley. She gave it a colored herb, it made a squeaking noise at her. All too suddenly she was knocked over and fell in the spring. She resurfaced and saw what appeared to be an all black anaconda.

The little chipmunk squeaked in it's mouth, she got out of the water and threw a rock at it.

"Leave that poor thing alone, it won't fill you up anyways!"

It looked right at her, she stared right back, stupid or brave didn't really matter but it would look more stupid to an onlooker than brave. She shook but kept her ground as it slid up to her, it was as large as you would expect from a cheesy movie. However Chelsea wasn't an actress and this was real for her. It opened it's mouth and she thought she would be the rest of the dinner.

But it just kept it's mouth open, she reached forward and took the chipmunk that scurried out of her grasp and hid by her neck. She backed away and the snake closed it's mouth before slithering into the woods. Chelsea backed up further and went back to the boat. The chipmunk made more squeaking like noises but made no move to jump down.

She decided to keep it as a house pet, Andy was a reasonable name, she didn't know the poor thing's gender but it could be short for Andrew or Andrea. Mark asked her what she'd been looking for and she said she just liked taking walks there. He called bullshit but let it go since she didn't come back shaken and bloody in some way.

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: see that wasn't so bad, see you around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SweetDreamer92: I wonder how many are still with me by this chapter tee hee.**

**TWO**

The next night it was the firework festival and Mark was taking Natalie, Chelsea only tagged along until they got to the meadow then she went to watch them by herself. She looked up and saw Vaughn sitting further away. Truthfully the festival had already passed but unusually heavy rain had it postponed. He looked up and wondered why she was staring at him. He looked up further and she could tell with the brim of his hat out of the way that he was looking back.

She blushed and looked away he cocked his head seeing Andy on her shoulder like it owned that part of her. He walked over and crossed his arms she looked up at him.

"Why are you always staring at me?"

"I'm not...you're only here twice a week, at Mirabelle's or the diner or café or taking a walk I don't even see you."

He bent down.

"So you know my schedule because?"

She blushed deeper and stared at the fireworks he shook his head.

"You should stay away from me."

She looked up.

"Huh?"

"Unless you want to get hurt."

She frowned.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, pretty sure that wasn't a threat, but a promise."

She frowned more.

"I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

"You're suppose to be my brother's friend, he wouldn't be happy if I talked to him."

"Little girl, even he doesn't hang around me, but I warned you, no longer my problem."

He got up and walked past her, she shook her head.

"What a jerk..."

She patted Andy's head.

"It's always the cute ones that are like that."

Andy looked at her like that made perfect sense, Chelsea glanced around at the couples Julia and Denny. Lanna and Elliot, Sabrina and Pierre, even Vivi came out with Shea and Charlie sat between Eliza and Witchkin. She ignored her thoughts and looked at the last few flashes before going home. Mark watched her walk to her room and wondered what she and Vaughn had been talking about.

...

The next three weeks she made it a point to avoid Vaughn's normal hang outs even if he wasn't on the island. She jumped as Natalie threw her arms around her.

"Hey zombie, I've been calling you."

"Oh sorry, what's up?"

"Haven't seen you at the diner, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come get a bite to eat."

"Oh sure."

Natalie talked about Mark and all the high quality fruits and vegetables they'd been sending, Chelsea sighed as she spotted Vaughn sitting in the corner eating porridge. Natalie raised an eyebrow as they sat down.

"Oh did Mr. I hate everyone get to you too?"

"You could say that..."

"Just ignore him, you really only have to speak to him if you need more animals than what Mirabelle has."

"Yeah...so anyways what's up?"

"Not much, trying to get away from my brother my father teases that now he's making mistakes cause Lanna is always over."

Chelsea laughed.

"Chelsea when are you going to get a man?"

She choked on her apple juice.

"What are you talking about? I'm busy on the farm."

"Chelsea even Mark knows when to take a break you can't work yourself all the time."

She sighed.

"Yeah but there isn't anyone left for me on the islands, I'm not going to go on a vacation just to find someone."

"Well Vaughn is...forever single."

Vaughn looked up from under his hat and Chelsea shushed her.

"He can hear you."

"He's all the way across the room."

She glanced over and shook her head thinking her friend was paranoid.

"Anyways, I can barely say I know him, now let's change the subject."

"Ah don't be so sensitive he isn't so bad if you like the animal lover type."

She could feel his gaze burning a hole in the back of her head.

"You forgot to mention that he's also scary and intimidating and has no people skills to speak of."

Natalie laughed.

"For someone who barely knows him you sure have his personality pegged."

They looked up as he got up dropped money on the counter and went to leave, Natalie looked at her friend.

"Maybe he did hear us."

...

Chelsea went for a walk and again went to Mushroom Island, she noticed the torch was out by Shea's home. Meaning he was asleep, she smiled and walked down the path Mushroom island was nice but in the Fall it really looked beautiful. She stopped and picked up an herb for Andy, as she walked down the path she'd marked to get back to the spring. She stopped seeing the tiger with his back to her sitting in front of the spring, it was a bad situation since well; you just don't sneak up on animals like that.

She was about to step back and stepped on a stick, it snapped easily and the sound suddenly seemed like the loudest one she could produce. She swallowed as the tiger stood and turned, she took a breath she knew he was staring at her by now. He looked like he would pounce and she moved forward knowing damn well she couldn't out run him. For that matter she was getting no where in the dark.

He growled at her.

"No need to be so hostile."

He cocked his head, she wondered if it was a surprise that she didn't just bolt as soon as she could.

"I'm not looking for meat...I just came for a walk."

_'Why the hell am I trying to reassure something that could turn me into dinner in one attack?'_

"I was going to ask the same thing."

Her eyes widened as the deep bellow came from him.

"Y...ou talked."

"That is what it's called when you move your mouth and make words yes."

She huffed.

_'Smart ass.'_

He seemed to smirk.

"What are you doing here? Kind of late to be taking a walk where no one can hear you scream."

She bit her lip.

"I...was looking for you actually."

"Why?"

She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"I don't kill without reason."

"...You don't eat humans?"

He sighed.

"You know how fast I am, and you're still standing I thought that would be obvious."

She crossed her arms.

"Well maybe you're lonely since most people either don't come out this far, or would scream and run if they saw you."

He laid down and looked at her, he didn't want to admit she was right, but in truth he didn't eat humans he had grown up hidden in their world.

"Regardless, you should turn back and go home, you don't have any reason to be here."

She looked at the ground.

"I'm not allowed here?"

He looked at her.

"If you're going to stay, be quiet."

She almost smirked, and sat sort of next him, he was pretty large so it was hard not to she found it funny she couldn't be near Vaughn cause he tended to creep her out a little but here she sat next to an over sized cat that would definitely not find peace with a ball of yarn.

She glanced over at him and noticed him staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing just waiting to see when you're going to run off, I figured you were injured in the head and hadn't realized what you're sitting next to."

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you one of Sephia's friends?"

"I stay away from anyone who uses any type of magic."

"Why?"

He sighed.

"How do you think I got like this? Stop asking so many questions."

"For someone who acts so unfriendly you certainly talk a lot."

He raised his head.

"I believe you're talking more than I am."

She played with Andy ignoring him, he shook his head and laid his head down, wondering what type of girl just accepted you wouldn't kill her and then plopped down next to you like you were old friends.

"So you were just a regular tiger before you got..."

"Cursed. Maybe. Now be quiet."

She laughed.

"I'm sorry, really I was just being friendly."

"With someone you thought was trying to kill you."

"Oh...right thank you for bringing my mushrooms back to me."

He only looked at her then back at the spring, when she didn't stop staring at him he gave up.

"What?"

"Do you spend time with Shea and Wada?"

"No, why should I?"

"You really aren't lonely out here?"

"No I'm not." he lied

She tapped her chin.

"So then I'm just partially interesting and you still might kill me?"

"Pretty much."

She crawled closer to him, Andy sat on her head watching he stared at her.

"You're bluffing."

"Little girl don't piss me off, no one will know where to you find you."

"All I hear is words...but you aren't doing anything."

He frowned and raised his paw trapping her, she looked at him, unimpressed.

"Now what am I sleeping over?"

"What is wrong with you idiot?!"

"I've seen you work, I can't help but wonder why you haven't tried to kill me to scare me off."

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

"Don't you know satisfaction brought it back?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Besides I'm not so sure that matters when the cat itself is the danger."

He sighed in frustration, but he couldn't help but admit to himself that the girl amused him he didn't know anyone who would go head to head with someone his size with his teeth.

"At least tell me what your name is." she offered.

He stared at her.

"Why should I?"

"Cause if you do I'll leave you alone."

"...It's Constantine."

She smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Chelsea...now as promised I'll be leaving."

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: this part sort of made me giggle, I tend to make Chelsea more naive and damsel in distress like, but I figured she needed a little more spunk for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SweetDreamer92: In case anyone was wondering the number of dots usually shows the amount of time, or just switches in the same time frame but different scene. That may have been obvious but I'm just making sure.**

**THREE**

Three weeks later after the blizzard Chelsea was relieved that none of the animals had gotten sick since they couldn't reach them. She decided to go see if Constantine reappeared she didn't know why but she liked talking to him, and looked for him randomly throughout the week. She smiled seeing him pacing around the spring. He looked up but didn't say anything, she walked over.

"Without the black you could blend in with the snow."

He frowned at her.

"You're so clever." he mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She touched his ear he tensed as she stroked him as if he was an ordinary pet, he wasn't even a wild pet. She smiled when his eyes closed she normally would have teased him about the purring sound that he made. He pulled away and cleared his throat like a father that just caught the neighbor boy in his daughter's bed.

"Don't do that, I told you I don't like that."

"Didn't seem like you didn't like it."

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have friends?"

"Yes I do, I spend the mornings and afternoons with them and my brother, one friend is stubborn and hates the sun so I only see him at night."

She could of sworn she saw a tint of red on his cheeks, but she didn't say anything, as far as she knew regular tigers didn't blush. Though he was anything but a regular tiger.

"...I don't think you can stalk someone and call them a friend."

"I don't stalk you, you're always in the same spot."

He sighed.

"I like talking to you, my brother thinks I'm spending my free time with a man, I'm not sure if I should correct him."

He huffed.

"I use to be man..." he said quietly.

"I thought you were an actual tiger?"

"I never directly answered that."

She looked at his front paw and noticed it was actually red, like he was bleeding.

"How did you hurt yourself?"

He shifted like he was annoyed she noticed.

"It's no big deal."

"Well you should let me take care of that."

"It's fine." he snapped.

"Jeeze you would think no one offered to help you or call you their friend the way you act, I have bandages in my rucksack I won't tell anyone the big bad tiger got a boo boo."

He huffed, refusing to admit she still managed to amuse him he laid down and watched her clean the wound and wrap it. He had had it all morning but once the numb feeling replaced the ache he'd almost forgotten it was there. When she finished he looked at her.

"Thank you...I suppose."

She smiled.

He looked at her noticing Andy wasn't squeaking at him.

"Where's your little friend?"

"Playing with the chicks, it's just the cutest thing."

He laid his head down.

"I imagine."

"So...besides as your dinner do you like other animals...or do you consider yourself an animal?"

He looked at her.

"I consider myself a freak of nature...yes I like animals...but."

"But?"

"It's not like fruits and veggies are going to keep me fed."

She nodded.

"I know I know, food chain and all."

A gust of wind blew through the trees and he stood up.

"You should go, it's getting colder."

She smiled.

"And don't think I'm worried about you either."

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she hurried back to the boat.

...

Chelsea sat with Julia, Lanna and Natalie in the café and Julia toyed with her piece of cake.

"So Chelsea, are you going to tell us who you've been rushing off to see?"

"Ha, just a friend."

Lanna giggled.

"Just a _boy _friend?"

She stuck her tongue out.

"Hardly, he's completely rude, and usually insults me says he doesn't like my company then asks me if I'll stay longer."

She heard her friends burst into giggles, she blinked.

"What did I say?"

"I thought you didn't like Vaughn." Natalie said.

Chelsea turned red.

"Wasn't talking about Vaughn!"

They laughed again, as far as they knew Vaughn was the only one like that on the island, and they had seen her rush off only two days a week so it certainly seemed like Vaughn.

"Who isn't talking about me?"

The girls smiled and Chelsea stared hard at her cup willing it to turn into a vacuum and remove her from the room.

"Chelsea said she's been spending a lot of time with you." Natalie said.

"I never said that!"

Lanna smiled at him.

"You don't have be ashamed, there are a lot of young couples on the island you can get romantic in public if you want."

Julia laughed seeing the dark blush on his face, Chelsea got up.

"I would never willingly spend time with him, he's a complete jerk to me every time we cross paths."

He crossed his arms.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, I have no interest in mean hateful cowboys."

"And I have no interest in little _under developed_ girls."

She raised her hand slapped him across the face.

"Excuse me pervert but I must have something since you decided to look."

Vaughn held his cheek and glared at her.

"Hardly, I just don't stare at other men's girls, too bad all the good looking ones were taken."

She raised her hand to slap him again until she noticed the top of a bandage on his right forearm peeking out from under his sleeve.

"Vaughn that's enough." Julia said.

He crossed his arms and frowned Chelsea backed away from him.

"You're a lot like a lonely over sized cat you know that?"

He stared at her and swallowed then walked out of the room, Lanna looked at her.

"What were you talking about?"

"Oh nothing..."

Natalie's playful smirk returned.

"Just a inside joke?"

She blushed.

"I have not been spending time with Vaughn."

That only made her friends laugh at her again.

...

She walked alone back to Mirabelle's and saw Vaughn talking to the older woman he looked up and saw her then walked outside to the barn. Mirabelle smiled at her.

"Need some feed Chelsea?"

"Oh no..."

She slapped her forehead remembering Mark asked her to pick some up.

"Wait yes...I almost forgot we need to stock up."

Mirabelle smiled at her and went to grab the feed, Vaughn came back in and Mirabelle volunteered him to help her take it back to the farm. Vaughn was quiet the whole way there.

"So how did you hurt your arm?"

"Not a big deal."

"How'd you do it?"

He sighed.

"It got snagged on the wire when I fixed up the chicken coop."

...

He helped her put the feed away and hid a smile seeing how well taken care of the animals were. He looked over as he saw Andy being chased by a group of chicks, Chelsea giggled and bent to help.

"I told you not to pick on them."

Andy squeaked at her, Chelsea looked at Vaughn.

"So where did 'Constantine' come from?"

"Good name for a demon tiger."

She smirked and he cursed realizing how obvious he'd made it.

"I knew you knew what I was talking about, no wonder you have a way with animals."

He glanced at her.

"So what...I have work to do."

He walked past her and she grabbed his shirt to get his attention.

"But you want me to visit you anyways."

"You don't spend time with me willingly, remember."

She blinked realizing what he wasn't very good at hiding.

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Why would you, I don't care."

"I did hurt your feelings."

"No."

"Well I guess I have been willingly spending time with you, I'm sorry."

He shrugged.

"Yeah I'm sorry too." he grunted.

"Do you really think I'm under developed? In my defense you've never seen me in a bathing suit."

He looked away.

"It doesn't matter."

She frowned, her womanhood had been insulted, she grabbed his wrist like it was normal and put it on her breast. He looked at her and turned beet red she may not show it off but she could definitely compete with Julia.

"See they aren't underdeveloped."

She dropped her hand then blushed as if it just dawned on her what she had done, he was frozen to the spot. Only the sound of Mark clearing his throat made him snap out his stupor.

"Uh Mark..."

He held up his hand.

"I don't want to hear it, but have some decency at least fondle my sister where it's warm."

He burst out laughing as picked up some hay and threw it at him.

..

Vaughn hurried away from Mark to avoid his teasing, he always told his friend how he preferred being alone because he didn't have to please anyone else. Mark only saw that his sister had worked her charms to get him to change his opinion. Chelsea followed him to the beach and he huffed.

"Will you leave me alone?"

"Do you really want me to?"

He blushed and looked away.

"...No."

She smiled and sat next to him, she just knew her friends would have field day but it didn't matter he was leaving tomorrow and she wanted to talk to the man behind the tiger.

"I keep forgetting to ask you something."

"Why I got cursed?"

"Well yes...but something else too."

He toyed with the brim of his hat.

"What?"

"I don't suppose you know that snake?"

"..."

"I figured that was you too."

"I don't use that form that often, especially since you made me give up Andy."

She punched his arm.

"Picking on the poor thing. Shame on you."

"I thought you said you understood the food chain?"

"I do, but Andy is so much smaller than you, I don't see the point in eating something smaller than you if it won't fill you up, a little pointless don't you think?"

He sighed.

"Fair enough..you know you don't need to sit here."

"But I want to talk to you."

"You've been talking to me."

"No I've been talking to the mask you hide behind."

"I don't hide..."

She tapped her chin and reached over to tug his ponytail out of his shirt and run her fingers through it. He shivered at the action, he wasn't going to tell her he liked when she had pet his tiger form. But it was even harder to try and ignore as he was.

"Stop petting me.." he grunted.

"But you like it."

"No I don't." he argued.

She smiled at him she jumped and he tensed when she fell in his lap as a snowball hit her in the back of her head. She turned and saw Natalie and Lanna laughing at her.

"Shame on you putting on an act, you two really do look cute together."

They ran off before she could recover and return the favor, she blushed but remained in her new position and messed with her hair.

"So Vaughn?"

He grunted at her, obviously embarrassed.

"Friends? Or do I have to "stalk" you until you agree?"

He was silent but she felt him relax.

"Friends...now will you please get off of my family jewels?"

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I'm sort of stalling, I didn't want to just put them together right away, but it's coming I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SweetDreamer92: Hmm not much to say *does a little dance***

**FOUR**

When Vaughn left Chelsea felt a little lonely, Andy was always there to play with her when the chores were done but she'd grown sort of attached to Vaughn. Mark and Natalie teased her until she pelted them with snowballs to get them to shut up. Just like that it was the year end festival and rice cake festival the following morning. She was glad to have a ton of crops to keep her busy but that work didn't last forever.

Eventually she got the girls together and said they should do something girly and time consuming. What better than hanging out in one of their rooms, Sabrina's room was chosen since it had the most space. Chelsea was genuinely excited she felt like a little girl again going to spend all day at a friend's house.

They put on their pajamas and closed the door when all the snacks where gathered.

"It's so nice to have everyone together." Sabrina said.

Julia nudged her.

"Since someone is awful busy with Pierre and all."

Sabrina giggled and blushed, Lanna poked them.

"No leave Sabrina alone, tonight we have to tease Chelsea since she felt the need to hide from us and all."

Julia grinned.

"I forgot about that, you know we should have figured that's who she was seeing, she always rushed off almost as soon as he did."

Chelsea blushed as they made fun of her.

"...You know how Vaughn is, he doesn't like being around too many people."

"Just you and him alone able to paw at each other with out any witnesses." Lanna said

Natalie giggled.

"Actually Mark said he walked in on them and Vaughn was feeling her up in the barn."

Chelsea hid under her pillow.

"You guys, quit it, we really aren't together."

"But Chelsea, Vaughn has stuck to himself and occasionally spent time with Mark, Elliot and Denny he might not know how to label your relationship." Julia said.

"We're just friends."

Natalie leaned over to whisper, loudly, at Lanna.

"Is it normal for the female _friend _to just lie in the male _friend's _lap?"

Chelsea fumed and the pillow wars began.

...

Mark looked up as Chelsea came home covered in feathers.

"Sis?"

"Exploding pillow...what's up?"

"Vaughn will be here tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"It's his birthday."

She paused at the bathroom door.

"He's forbidden us from mentioning it but I think he'd like _you _to."

She huffed but refrained from yelling that Vaughn wasn't her boyfriend, no one was listening anyways.

...

The next morning, Chelsea helped with the chores then went inside to think about what to make Vaughn for his birthday. She looked up when someone knocked on the door and walked over to open it.

"Hello, I'm Won a traveling salesman would you be interested and looking at my wares?"

She almost said no then looked at the calendar and smiled at him.

"Actually, my friend is having a birthday today and I was having trouble deciding what to get him."

Won beamed.

"Great! I have a ton of things that are good for males."

He walked past her and set his case on the dining table, she walked over and looked at what he had, nothing really seemed to fit Vaughn until she noticed a pocket watch. It was silver and had a horse etched into it. She picked it up and opened it, it had a place for a picture but it was in working order.

"Oh you have a fine eye, I made this in a small class in Mineral Town, which is why it doesn't have a "made in..." marking."

"How much?"

"Oh for you 300G, for 350 I can throw in gift wrapping."

She looked it over and it was nicely made and sturdy so it wasn't like it was unreasonable for someone in Vaughn's line of work to have.

"OK I'll take it, can you wrap it in that black wrapping paper?Oh actually...can you engrave it?"

...

After she made a chocolate cake and decorated it she took her things to see if Vaughn was at Mirabelle's. Peeking in the window she didn't see him, she was going to leave until he appeared by the fence.

"You knew I was there?"

He tapped his nose.

"Use to your scent."

"Oh yeah what's my favorite perfume?"

"Cherry vanilla."

She blushed and smiled, cursed or not the animal nose could not tell a lie, she walked inside and handed him the box with the cake and the nicely wrapped present. He stared at her.

"Miss me?"

"Happy birthday."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Mark told you didn't he?"

"Maybe."

He sighed but for once smiled at her, she blushed but kept looking at him.

"Thank you."

She nodded and he opened the cake box he cringed.

"You don't like chocolate?"

"No I do...my sweet tooth has the cavities to prove it."

She smiled, and pushed the smaller box at him.

"You didn't need to get me anything this was nice enough."

"Oh just take it."

He opened the present as she got a knife to cut him a piece of cake he stared at the watch and stroked the horse design. He turned it over and saw happy birthday Vaughn, from Chelsea carved neatly.

"Do you like it?"

"...I love it." He said.

She smiled at the display of emotion, Mirabelle walked in and smiled.

"I smell cake...oh how sweet Chelsea you baked him a cake."

She stuck her tongue out.

"Don't tell Julia, she'll tell Natalie and they'll tease me about it."

Mirabelle laughed.

"Tease you cause you can cook?" Vaughn asked.

"No they think we're a couple and won't admit it."

Vaughn didn't say anything as he slipped the watch in the pocket of his vest, he couldn't help but like the idea. Chelsea was a strong girl and had snagged his approval even faster than her brother had. He frowned at the sadness he felt seeing she obviously didn't like the idea of being anything more than a friend to him.

...

Chelsea was taking a walk with Vaughn around the beach she noticed how much more quiet he had become.

"Something on your mind?"

"Not at all."

"You're a bad liar."

He pulled on his hat.

"I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Fine, can I ask you question?"

"Aren't you going to ask no matter what I say?"

"Of course."

He smiled.

"Alright what is it?"

"Why did you get cursed?"

"Vivi."

"She cursed you..."

"It was an accident, she was having one of her fights with her niece and I had been out looking for a wild dog that killed one of Mirabelle's lambs. Long story short Witchkin moved just as I came into view. She was going to try and reverse it but her niece mentioned the time she tried to reverse a spell she cast on a tree."

"What happened?"

"The soil there is still refusing to sprout any grass and that was four years prior."

She nodded and looked at the sand.

"Can you only turn into a tiger and anaconda?"

"Yes...though I can talk to animals...that's why I work well with them I know exactly what they want."

She smiled.

"Do you like having another form?"

"I guess..."

She smiled and stared out at the water, Denny blinked watching Julia staring out the window and giggle.

"Babe?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Watching Chelsea and Vaughn."

He got up and picked her up.

"Why don't you find something better to do?"

Vaughn blinked as he smelled more of Julia than he ever had before.

"We should go somewhere else."

She looked up but pushed herself up to follow him off the beach and to the diner, she offered to buy lunch but he told her not to.

"Why do you eat porridge?"

He looked at her.

"Makes me feel full I guess..."

He watched her dip her finger in his bowl and lick it off he swallowed, he shook his head making sure to soak in a tub of ice when he got home; cold showers didn't work for him.

"It tastes good."

"You know that's what spoons are for."

"You want to watch me lick a spoon clean instead of my finger?"

"I wasn't watching."

"Sure you weren't."

...

Vaughn woke up the next morning and frowned, he had never woke up on Tuesday feeling like this. He shook his head, figuring he had just had too much cake, which he had then left the other half for Mirabelle and Julia. He walked out and saw Chelsea juggling groceries he walked over and grabbed the bags out of her hands. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks Vaughn."

He didn't say anything as he followed her to the farm house wishing with every step he didn't have to leave her side.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SweetDreamer92: Oh yay thanks to my first reviewer starartx I'm so glad you enjoyed it.**

**This would be the "finally" chapter.**

**Five**

Chelsea pushed open the door and put the groceries away Vaughn was about to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast?"

"Uh you don't have to..."

"Come on, it's no trouble."

He nodded and tugged on his hat to hide the smile and blush, had he been in his wolf form he would have wagged his tail. She made his favorite of course but also some doughnuts and bacon to go with it. When she set down the hot milk she joined him and they ate talking slowly.

"...So where's Mark?"

"Natalie got him to take her out this morning."

'So we're alone...great.'

He frowned, he was happy to be alone with her but as far as he could tell she didn't care for him like that he wished she did though. He looked at her and she was smiling at him.

"What?"

"You looked lost in thought."

"...Nope, just thinking about the ferry."

"You really love your job don't you?"

'Not as much as I love you.'

He turned cherry red and cleared his throat, he didn't love her, no he was just grateful she'd reached out to him in a way only she could. He swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, keeps me busy."

"Oh? Well, do you have much work today?"

He shook his head.

"I try to finish up before I leave."

"Well why don't we go to Mushroom Island?"

"Why?"

"As bad as this is going to sound, I want to ride you."

He raised an eyebrow.

...

Vaughn, as Constantine, sprinted between the trees with Chelsea on his back and of course Andy on her shoulder. He couldn't help but smile hearing her laughter he came to a stop after the sixth lap by the spring. With a giggle she tried to fix her hair, Andy slid off her shoulder and bounced around on his back. He sat down and resisted the purr as long as he could when he felt her petting him. He rolled over so she was sitting on his underbelly.

"Stop petting me."

"But you seem to enjoy it, actually...do we have to have this talk every single time?"

Not waiting for a response she laid down to rub his ears, he stubbornly laid his head out of her reach and she stroked his neck instead. With a shiver he turned back to his human form. He hated having a soft spot by his neck, though most animals did so he wasn't sure if it had always been that way or if it was part of the curse. He shook his head and she giggled.

"Oh my, did I find your g-rated sweet spot?"

"Quiet..." he mumbled.

She smiled then blushed she always loved a man with a strong neck, and in Vaughn's case it was just another thing she loved about him. She absently bent and placed her lips against his neck. He froze and against his better judgment let his eyes drift close enjoying her soft lips against his skin. He frowned.

'I suppose this would be one of those 'act now or forever hold you peace' situations...'

He pushed her up only to pull her down and claim her lips with his, her eyes shot open but she soon melted against him and slipped her arms around his neck to kiss him back. He rolled them over and groaned against her lips as she nibbled on his lower lip. Not even Andy's squeaking alerted them to the rest of the audience.

"This is...better than the barn at least."

They jumped and parted and Mark and Natalie were leaning against a nearby tree, Natalie smirked.

"See Mark, I told you so!"

Vaughn tugged on his cowboy hat and stood up and Chelsea stuck her tongue out.

"So you guys want to keep pretending or are you together?"

Vaughn glanced at Chelsea, he didn't want to answer that, they only had a few more hours before he had to get ready to go to the ferry. Chelsea stood up and kissed his cheek.

"What do you say Vaughn, care to tame this little..._kitten?_"

He couldn't help but smirk and sighed then nodded, Natalie cheered.

"Finally! There is no other couple on the island more stubborn."

Mark put an arm around Natalie.

'"Perhaps we should leave them alone."

"We're coming with you! Nothing like a pair of spies to dampen the mood."

"Speak for yourself.." Vaughn mumbled.

He blushed when their laughter told him how clearly he had said that, Chelsea took his hand and pulled him toward the ferry Andy rode on his hat. He was feeling even worse about leaving but took comfort in the fact that when he came back Chelsea would be his to see.

...

As the next two seasons passed, Vaughn hadn't been happier to get to the islands, in Fall he came home and there was a surprise waiting for him...and not a good one. He went to drop his things off and Mirabelle was waiting for him he looked at her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, something happened to Chelsea..."

He frowned and gritted his teeth trying to keep his temper in check.

"What do you mean something happened to Chelsea?"

"It was a freak accident, she said not to tell you until you got back, she didn't want you to worry."

"Will you just tell me what happened?"

"She was collecting mushrooms when a tree fell on her..."

She didn't get to finish before he bolted out the door and toward the farm.

..

Chelsea woke up to Andy bouncing on her head and saw Vaughn standing in the corner of her room, she pushed herself to sit up and her groan got his attention. He walked over to sit on her bed, he swallowed, naturally she was all bruised he wondered how she even survived, but wasn't complaining.

"Vaughn don't panic...Vi..."

"Vivi was fighting with her damn niece again and you got caught in the middle."

"Yeah, this is mostly just from the impact...Vivi mixed a potion to help."

"You could very well be dead right now." he snapped.

She reached to grab his hand and squeezed he swallowed he wasn't going to cry even though his panic was fading slowly.

"But I'm not, I just have a broken leg I think some cracked ribs...but I'm fine."

He gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not leaving for the ferry again."

She blinked.

"What? You can't..."

"I can care for the animals here and help that way."

"But you.."

"Don't argue with me. I'm not leaving you unprotected again." He said firmly.

She cleared her throat.

"But you love your job."

'I love you more.'

He cleared his throat.

"I'm not giving it up, I'm just changing my role, and I'll help here while you recover."

True to his word he waited for Mark to wake up and told him to call him anytime they needed help and called his boss to let him know what was better. His boss was stunned a woman had won his favor at all. He knew they would save time not having to double back and could pick up more animals with the extra time, so it worked better for everyone. He let Mark handle the animals that day because he knew they would be able to tell he was upset and would try to avoid him; smart animals do not hang out by angry half tiger half anaconda people. It's just not done.

...

Another week went by and work almost tripled at Mirabelle's shop but she was happy about the extra money. Vaughn helped there, took the extra animals to the ferry and then went to the farm Mark didn't even tease him about his enthusiasm to see Chelsea. Vivi and Witchkin tended to come by and give Chelsea strong potions for pain since they felt guilty about the silly fight getting so out of hand. Vivi told Vaughn she had found the spell to counter his curse, he normally would have been excited to lose it but it was easier to do the extra work with the extra strength.

"So it's a cure?"

"Yes!"

"Keep it."

She almost argued then noticed the protective glance he gave to the sleeping Chelsea and smiled before crossing her arms.

"OK Vaughn."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: sorry I know it was short, but I don't know when I can update next. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
